One Moment
by animezebra
Summary: He had never looked at her like that before. Challenge Number 3 in the Pure Horace Mantis challenges. Nick/Macy cause I'm apparently incapable of writing anything else. Sorry for the title; I'm not good at those.


A/N: So when I started working on this prompt, the only thing I knew was that I wanted to use "window" and for me, the word window makes me think of rain. I don't know why, it just does. I didn't have much else to go on, but as I was driving home from class tonight, David Archuleta's "A Little Too Not Over You" began playing on my iPod and poof, inspiration! It's not perfect (worried about Nick's characterization) but I kinda like it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Jonas is not mine, and neither is David Archuleta's song. I only own the pile of homework growing on my desk as I write fanfiction.

Challenge 3: Single Word Challenge: Window

* * *

_Should be strong, moving on_

_But I see you..._

_

* * *

  
_

She stood in the middle of the pouring rain. Her clothes were soaked through, and her hair was dripping, but she ignored it all. She would wait here all night if she had to for just once glimpse.

She slowly looked up and met a pair of brown eyes. Her breath left her as their gazes locked. Nobody had ever looked at her with such intensity, such longing. Her heart began to pound, and she took an involuntary step forward. Her hand drifted to the window separating her from him and pressed against the cold glass. He too lifted his hand and reached out towards her. For a second, she thought she felt the head of his skin pressed against hers, but the sensation fled as quickly as it left, and he swallowed hard before taking a step away from the window.

She suddenly woke from the trance his gaze had put her in and shivered as the cold began to seep through her bones again. She turned and began to walk away, letting the rain hide the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"And cut!"

Macy jumped, startled at the sound. She turned to see the director smiling at her. "Miss Misa, you've never done any acting before?

She smiled and tried to hide the fact that her teeth were chattering. "No, not really."

"You're a natural. You actually got emotionless Lucas over there to show emotion. The image of the hands pressed against the glass was beautiful. Where'd you come up with it?"

She shrugged. "It seemed to fit the moment. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to get dry."

He flipped through the clipboard in his hands. "Stick around, we might need to redo a couple of shots, but otherwise your scenes are done. Nice work. Someone get her a towel and some dry clothes please!"

A warm robe was wrapped around her, and she clutched at it gratefully, turning to smile at Kevin. He grinned back and tossed an arm over her shoulders, directing her toward the others.

"Didn't I tell you she'd be perfect for our new music video?"

Joe smiled at her from his seat. "I gotta say, Macy. You were pretty awesome."  
"Pretty awesome?" Stella came running over from wardrobe with a towel that she tossed at Macy while beaming with pride. "She was amazing."

Macy blushed at the praise her friends were heaping on her and focused on drying her hair. "Thanks guys, but it really wasn't that hard. I didn't even have to memorize any lines."

"Don't be so modest Misa." Joe nudged her. "Even the director loved you, and he hates everything."

Stella jumped in. "That last scene was way intense. The way you two were looking at each other gave me goosebumps."

"Didn't you think she was great, Nick?"

Macy's heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned around and met the same intense gaze that had left her breathless a few minutes ago. He kept his eyes on hers as he spoke in a voice slightly deeper than usual.

"She was perfect."

Stella, oblivious to her friend's weakening knees and skittering pulse, grabbed her arm. "Now come on, let's get you dry before you catch a cold…and before your hair frizzes up because that will be a nightmare to fix."

She let Stella lead her away and took deep breaths, trying to restore her composure. She had no idea what happened there, but it had to be a fluke. She was past the fan girl stage and had promised herself she'd never go back there again. The two of them had just gotten caught up in the moment. It didn't mean that their relationship had changed in any way.

Slightly calmer, she glanced over her shoulder to offer a wave and a smile to the boys and met Nick's gaze for the third time. He had been watching her walk away with a half-smile on his face and a new expression in his eyes, one she had never seen before. She blushed hotly and whipped around, forcing herself to listen to Stella chatter on about her new designs.

No, nothing had changed. Not at all.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm somewhat pleased by it. I hope you guys are too! If you are or if you're not, please review! I'd love to know :-)


End file.
